Handcrafted AC Drabbles
by babblepomms
Summary: Attempted drabbles-like a typical cheating novice!-for different characters of my current guilty pleasure: Assassin's Creed. Plenty of love figs for AltMal... WARNING: Rated M just in case I let loose and it's my first and I wish to continue with this when the babble figs grant time.
1. BRUTAL HEARTS

_So I try my hand at fanfiction and I decided to use 'drabbles' as my base. I would be listening to fantastic music like Jonsi and suddenly I'd be getting epiphanies and wonder "why hasn't anything like this been written?" I have to admit I __really__ cheated on this and do hope to do more then the challenge actually requires. Hopefully I won't get caught by some fanfiction authorities by bad fictionship to the meme (or whatever this is) rules for going the extra mile. I'm new at fics and have not written anything since junior year, peh!_

_Hope it won't make your eyes bleed. I've babbled long enough... Onward and Upward!_

* * *

**BRUTAL HEARTS (FEAT. COEUR DE PIRATE) _Bedouin Soundclash (3:11)**

It was an oath proposed to not break any hearts, to not develop a fondness to one another, but as these amorous engagements came by, they yearned for further touches, craved fervent kisses, ached for tangled limbs, and desired the wonderful ardor of each other's heart cascaded in the way they embraced in the afterglow, craving for the static vibrations dancing after release.

But Altaïr couldn't tolerate the way a bearded man flirted with Malik. His Malik. It was rapidly blown out of proportion when the man purred into Malik's ear as his dirty hand groped his bottom, successfully embarrassing him.

The cliff side bachelor party was interrupted when the man received a black eye and Malik rushing out of the house, humiliated. Altaïr felt a pang of delight as he deemed he brought justice to that dirt bag, yet he felt deep remorse and dashed after Malik.

He was brought to a halt when he discovered him near the old, monstrous oak tree by the cliff. His hammering heart felt like it pleaded for freedom from his caged ribs. He was cautiously stepping forward, as if not to startle a deer. He noticed Malik's trembling shoulders as he stood there.

Rustling grass ripped Malik away from his thoughts and turned to see Altaïr's golden eyes transfixed on his glazed midnight, blue ones.

Altaïr rushed his steps and grabbed Malik by his cheeks and kissed him hungrily with open mouth kisses. Malik's breath becoming shallow as he was pushed against the damp bark of the tree. Holding onto Altaïr for dear life as tears slipped down his cheeks. Their bodies exerting pleasant heat and Altaïr discarded Malik's thick black coat as he shimmied out of his own, never breaking their locked lips. Altaïr exhaling deeply from his nose, tickling his cheeks. Hands roaming under Malik's dress shirt and caressing his flanks and ascending his shoulders sending shivers. Malik half moaned half sobbed as Altaïr ground his hips against his being pushed flush against the tree and draped his arms over his shoulders

Altaïr tenderly whispered brushed lips on his cheek "I don't like the man that I am… I am the Brutal Heart that breaks your night in two…" Malik moaned to his whisper. "I can't hold my whole soul back from you. Are you a vision or a waking dream? You are the music that makes me wake. It is you I pour my soul to… Please let me have this night with you…"

Malik held him tighter and breathed "I don't mind at all… I don't mind that you call me what you want. I'm just glad you want me at all… I just want this night with you. So use me."

* * *

_I do need to compile my ideas and organize the grand list of music to get through for this. Just need more time and more pomms._


	2. YOU WERE STARING STRAIGHT AT ME

_Probably exaggerating with the chapters but hey, it's the internet. No harm._

**YOU PROBABLY COULDN'T SEE FOR THE LIGHTS BUT YOU WERE STARING STRAIGHT AT ME_Arctic Monkeys (2:12)**

Lights dimmed and hearts stilled as the cloaked dancer revealed himself on the oval stage. Drums began to beat as the performer exposed his sun kissed bare leg out of his silk cape and swiped it across the dust floor, purposely disturbing the sparkled dust to add effect to his movements. Tinkling bells echoed as his hips began to sway mimicking the lapping of ocean tide waves. Flutes chimed in with the beat of the drums as his right arm slipped from under pale silk to begin his performance.

All eyes enraptured properly on the dancer, mouths kept agape. Although none had as much appreciation as Altaïr had watching his partner from above the stage. He studied the reaction of all the stupid faces in the crowd. Knowing the reason why all these people came to nights like these. Filling him with utter repugnance and hate. He sneered at the thought to sliver open the throat of tonight's hit with such practiced ease. How simple minded the human mind is when it comes to pleasure. Clouding all reason and reality. He huffed and flicked away his drag and continued to watch Malik, and smirked.

With eyes closed and focused on only the music and his breathing, he curved on cue with the bow of the tune. Showing off taunt muscle and rippling shoulders ebb and flow a path down to his hips. He fiercely turned half way as his silk cape swayed with him and leaned back forming into a perfect arch as his arm continuing under the influence of the harmony. He looked at the crowd and only then did he open his almond eyes and paused for a fraction of the moment to memorize the awe of the crowd.

And that there put Altaïr on the edge. Knowing how capable his partner's influence when he dances. Hell, even he is vulnerable to such supremacy. But needed to move fast. Again he huffed but smiled. He walked down the winding stairs knowing the finale is edging near and so would his chance. He ducks under the audience nearing stage exit anticipating the moment for Malik's cue.

Malik caught familiar golden orbs staring right into his and he smiled flirtingly and winked, of course professionally coating his act. The owner of that gaze snapped his eyes away but Malik swore he saw a glow of cherry that wasn't illuminating from the lights of the club.

Altaïr cursed knowing he missed the cue from that damn distraction. Looks like it's just him tonight.


	3. GO

**GO (FEAT. KAREN O.)_Santigold (3:24)**

Twin mercenaries as silent as a graveyard scale the inner walls of Masyaf Castle at the dead of night. Jeopardizing their necks scrambling up the cliff side where no one ever dares to defy. Out of sheer desperation the Templars have schemed a suicide mission of their finest to pull an amateur assassin charade on the Grandmaster.

Thick bodies storm up the garden swiftly finding purchase ascending the castle up the barren window, stepping into both the assassin fortress and their crypt. Few torches light a dim glow to guide them through. Tip-toeing past the night watch down silent corridors; with a weightless vestige through heavy desert sand. Slaughter is not an option but an alternative.

Poised to strike just in front of the chamber door. Massive swords unsheathed dripped in poison, for a torturous kill lest a full frontal were to fail. Bodies pressed against the door intruding a muffled argument on the other side. With stilled breath and rapid heartbeats the door is charged down. Like a stampede hurling toward the two furious assassins... heavy swords swung overhead... a battle wail piercing the silence. Time seized and everything slowed... in one final fleeting look at the golden blaze from under the cowl... a mere centimeters away... swords hurling down on the Eagle's head. Then...

BANG!

Down goes the first mercenary, and with the Second's gasp released from a fresh slit through his throat as he kneels in his own pool of blood at the feet of the Grandmaster. His last glance was a flurry of dark blue robes and shouts of men blotting in through the entrance. Mission failed.

...

"Satisfied? Or shall you need more evidence of the hidden gun's virtue, Malik?" Altair teased, raising his eyebrows with an accomplished smirk toward his complement cleaning his hidden blade.

With a scoff and tilt of his head, Malik steps over the bodies towards the exit but turns back at the arch of the doorway. "Anymore conviction and it will merit your arrogance. Now, I shall leave you to enjoy the clean up." And he disappears between the scurrying of disoriented guards.

Well, that concludes the argument.


	4. KALEIDOSCOPE

_Long live Jonsi!_

* * *

**KALEIDOSCOPE (FEAT. JONSI) [SUBJECTION GLITCH REMIX] _Tiesto (5:10)**

The masked Assassin remained motionless to feel the chill of the full moon, the ideal setting to provide light yet it's the perfect guise of darkness to conceal is positioned hidden blades. Watching over his pupils as each have their mark crossed to hunt down and perform a stealth assassination.

Just one last breath and a quick regard to the shadow next to him. A quick nod and it's mission engaged. He performs a graceful leap of disappearing into the darkness with pure faith. On cue, dozens of small forms are revealed from the shadow depths, appearing pale in their novice gray. He appears as a phantom advocate before them all.

With a boot firmly planted on the edge of the mosque roof, he pauses to breathe in the scenery. Feeling quite glutton, he thrusts himself forward over the wide alleyway below. His precursors of death skip right behind. Dodging similar gaps and hurdling over dark alleys, having no fear of the swallowing dark pits below. With precise coordination forming a solid flock, nothing breaks their momentum. Buildings and towers rush past them. Piercing through moonlight and leaping from shadows onto rooftop guards. Each assassin glowing a pure white, competing with the moon and mocking the speckled night lights in the black sky.

From the nearest viewpoint, golden eagle eyes scrutinize the array. Almost in slow motion. To watch as the novices are synchronized like obedient marching ants, veering corners and dodging behind the night watch. Reminding him of the days he would watch the famous Jerusalem cartographer trace his fingers across the lines of his precious maps; darting sharpened corners on aging brown paper. He smiles tenderly at his musings.

Each target is set on their predicted mark. Each assassin assigned a Templar Knight. Nothing can go wrong.

The masked Assassin sniffs the burning kindle in the air. As a signal to expand the pattern and kill in one clean leap. All the assassins close in as the edge of the last rooftop is as the balls of their feet. With all vigor and the approval of their Grandmaster in their hearts, they charge all their propulsion to the fore. Bending their limbs in midair, exerting primal velocity. Ears numbed with the last push and collected momentum. His breath echoing in his ears. The crossed tunics are just down below, inches away, vulnerable and willing...

This is the feat the novices have been waiting for.

He is the first to ground. Right onto the back of the Templar Captain. He hears the familiar pierce of his hidden blade to bone; followed by the choir of plummeting bodies and gurgled screams.

The test is over now.

He looks around as the Templar camp is now in shambles. All his novices exhale a sigh a relief and gaze in awe at their Master.

Rauf couldn't have felt more proud.

* * *

_This song was found and downloaded from soundcloud and when I listened to it the scene was captured perfectly and wouldn't synch with any other sort of moment. Although in my mind it was clearer like a full moon but these hands of mine just can't keep up. Highly recommend listening to these songs but not while reading this because the base and tune DO NOT go with these drabbles and it will take your mind and body to other places...I mean dancing. _

/subjectionmusic/kaleidoscope-feat-jonsi


	5. LIGHTS

_So Maria utters her last words with her dying breath to Altaïr. Now what about Malik? He needed and deserved it more than anyone else in the game (that is in my opinion). I would believe those are the words he most definitely needed to hear after the events of Solomon's Temple. In fact, I can't even bare to wonder despair being his only companion in the quiet Bureau of Jerusalem. But I can attempt to write about it…_

_My heart goes out to his dearly loved brother. What a horrible way to start the game, Ubisoft!_

* * *

**LIGHTS_Ellie Goulding (4:06)**

Myraids of stars falling and blinking out to a blue hue. These simple little gestures easily bring utter sadness to Malik's heart. He feels his strength fading. Yet the ground at his feet is firm but it is glass. He is watching the stars continue to fall down. They fade, and fade and fade… with no light to guide him. He looks up to find the source and then everything turns to blood rain. He turns back just as a hand fiercely grabs his face and begins crushing his site and lungs. He can't breathe. He hears bones cracking and flesh torn apart and a blood curdling scream…the same scream that turns him to stone. It's not his but of…..Kadar's. His lost little brother….

He awakes shivering with tears dripping down and suddenly feeling very alone. His pillow is drenched with so much of his sorrow, his tears. So many like the myriads of stars that must have fallen. Right now they don't seem to stop. "No…" He covers his face with his lone arm and screams at the top of his lungs. Without any remorse for the sleeping souls in the dusty Jerusalem night.

Malik always fears to drift off to sleep because of the feigned pleasant dreams. He knows there will be blood. There will always be blood. There has always been blood. He's an Assassin. But this blood was not ripped with the flesh of his hands.

He tries to convince himself he needs to forget. Forget in order to quell the nightmares, just to sleep peacefully one night. Just one night. _Yes, that's it…just one night, at least one night will be enough, just one night would be nice…come and lay your bones. _He needs to forget…those hands, that color, that terrifying scream, those blasted stars. Stars… he wants to live in darkness. Perish in it to reunite with the only treasure he has ever had in life. Then, like a sharp dagger into his gut, he realizes he can never forget. How can he even flirt with the idea? Kadar was worth everything and he is will always carry that value regardless of these nights.

His afternoon is filled with memoirs of tears.

The evening sky is etched in impending doom. He knows what is to come and can never shy away... He lays his head, refusing to search for any comfort. He closes his eyes but loses his encounter to Morpheus in a breath.

This time Malik is sprinting. His breath burning his lungs. Trailing red behind... suddenly his limbs are paralyzed and he is flung back by an invisible pull. A sudden persistent glow presents itself above. He refuses to look... he knows what is there... those stars. Why stars? Never in his life has he seen those lights as clear in his fantasies. He hears a reveling cackle from behind and it is soon joined by a cacophony of mocking jeers. He is pushed and flung around like a lifeless doll. Receiving harsh blows and shocks piercing his body. He can't fight back. He opens his eyes and is surrounded by devilish sneers owning sharp teeth sporting blood dripping crosses. He needs help. He always has. _Please Master, help! Father! Kadar?! Somebody! Anybody! Help! _He needs escape and sanctuary. No one is there for him and there never has been.

He is falling now; head first, a reckless free fall. Eyes devoid of any life or faith. He lost his back at that temple. His head crashes through the same solid glass base. Breaking the barrier of all worlds. Deeper into the darkness. _Please let me drown in it. Let me die! I want to die!_

Malik is dragged down to awaiting sharp, daggered claws leaping towards his body. The laughing gets louder. He closes his eyes. A sudden numbness grips his heart. _I am alone..._

Light. He opens his eyes and is bathed in it. Those stars… they blaze brighter than ever. They embrace him and burn the ghouls to dust. The laughing is turned to muffled echoes. And he hears silence. Until a small voice trickles somewhere in the light. He turns to the sound and he is toppled over with joy.

Standing there is his treasure. His life. His beloved precious baby brother. Smiling at…Altaïr? And himself? They are laughing and smiling. So genuine and long forgotten. His days in his prime left far behind. The praise of Kadar crosses his mind of that day:

_"Just a few more months and I will be as strong as you, big brother. In fact, I will even surpass you! And soon you will be in need of MY protection!" _then that beautiful laughter. It flutters his heart yet knowing he will never hear it. A sad smile appears. _"Kadar, you fool, no matter how much you train, no matter how much you sweat or bleed or how many fingers you remove, my strength shall always outshine yours. Because I was chosen to be the big brother."_

His eyes bleed a fresh new wave of tears. Strength? He sobs. _How can I if I have none? I lost you. What strength? Kadar please lend me yours._

_"Enough of this!" _He hears Altaïr scold. The arrogant degenerate bastard! _"We leave on a mission come morning and you fools prefer to speak nonsense. So be it." _He sees Altaïr walk towards him but passes through him like an apparition. He looks back to see him leave but Altaïr stops mid way and turns his head slightly revealing half his face and that grin "_Furthermore, it will be an eternity before any of you two could even arrive at true strength. Like mine!"_

_Yes, always the arrogant bastard... _And he sees Altaïr ebb away. Then the whole memory shifts and the stars glow around him and form into a whole, binding him. He does not thrash nor scream because this has altered. It's warm and it feels alive and it tightens its hold until he feels slight movement on his shoulder. He looks over and his body grows to stone. Staring back at him are those rare wonderful blue eyes.

"Strength, Malik..." His eyes well up with tears. The smile comforts him.

_Let me stay with you. _The eyes suddenly faze into gold and Malik's vision goes blurry around the edges. The gold drowns him and he is overwhelmed with it... and it settles into his heart... like _love_?

Birds flutter about singing their morning hymns. Malik hears them so close and feels the breeze enter his dwelling. Slowly he opens his eyes. _I am alive?_ He reaches with his singular hand and touches his face and cheeks. _Dry?_ He looks about the sky. Not a cloud up there. The noise from the world enters his Bureau; a testimony that he and the world are alive and beating together. But his body refuses to get up. He is too relaxed and feels exquisitely comfortable. He settles deeper and deeper into the pillows and his thoughts. _Was that real? Couldn't be…don't be a fool._

"_Strength, Malik..._" the voice of Kadar reverberates in his mind. He looks up at again into the blue sky. Aware of the fleeting sensation in his chest. Malik smiles.

"As you wish, Kadar."

* * *

_The golden glow is symbolically/figuratively representing the presence of Altaïr. Just in case, it was not made clear._


	6. HO HEY

_I dedicate this fic-ette to the wonderfully awesome __MikroSouvlaki03__ who has created the cutest and fluffiest altmal fic titled "Melodies". She came up with the imagery of adolescent Altaïr playing guitar! THAT'S HOT! Phew! Please, oh please Mikrosouvlaki03 continue with the fic! I want to read more and you're keeping me in suspense! And not the very nice type of suspense!_

* * *

**HO HEY_The Lumineers (2:43)**

Malik should be infuriated! He should be fuming through his ears! Absolutely seething red! Not only has Altaïr effectively pissed him off but has also found a way to infuriate him even more by suddenly demanding him to come to their usual spot by the docks. Malik should've ignored his message! Should've never driven all the way here wasting his gas money! He should've pushed Altaïr in the water right at the moment when he saw him sitting on that bench!

...But suddenly everything doesn't matter anymore when he finds himself in front of this man, strumming his guitar, drumming on a foot bassdrum, and successfully enrapturing him with that damn deep and melancholy voice that has Malik's rant die in his throat.

Altaïr's hoodie is down highlighting his dark hair, with his head is cast low. Eyes contemplative on his deft fingers playing a song he has dedicated himself to. He closes his eyes and parts his lips to let his words stream away with the air of his melody:

_I've been trying to do it right_

_I've been living a lonely life_

_I've been sleeping here instead_

_I've been sleeping in my bed... sleeping in my bed_

Malik's mind can't bare to rationalize all this taking place, but all his senses betray every doubt and home in on this man and nothing more. Altaïr raises his head but his eyes are still closed, yet hold an indescribable strain:

_So show me family_

_All the blood that I would bleed_

_I don't know where I belong_

_I don't know where I went wrong_

_But I can write a song_

Malik notices the tension in his voice Not because he is forcing it, but because he realizes Altaïr's raw emotion. Something Malik has never been able to appeal to. Or so he thought. There is heat rising to his face and he does not dare to hide it. Not in front of Altaïr. An Altaïr that is revealing his emotions to Malik. For the first time. Through the only practical way he can. The only was he has been. Through his guitar. Finally Altaïr opens his eyes, filled with all the warmth and affection Malik never thought he would ever receive:

_1... 2... 3..._

_I belong with you. You belong with me._

_You're my sweetheart._

_I belong with you. You belong with me._

_You're my sweetheart._

Malik finds himself clutching onto his chest, aware that the bassdrum is not at fault for the repercussions in his chest. Altaïr, the only man who has miraculously made Malik's heart beat faster than his mind can form coherent venom to spit at, is at this very moment singing…singing just for him. Altaïr stands up and gracefully steps over to him; taking his time to reach Malik's person. A pace Altaïr has been comfortable with out of protection and respect for himself but infinitely more for Malik. He can't step away as he approaches. Now Altaïr is before him. He lowers his head closer to Malik's as their eyes continue to gaze into each other:

_I don't think you're right for me_

_Look at what might have been, if you_

_Never took the drive to here_

_I'd be sitting here alone_

_And getting cold_

_You'd never be here with me_

That lyric struck a cord in Malik's thoughts. Everything... Everything that has happened in the past few days doesn't matter to him anymore. What makes all the difference is standing here before Altaïr. And nothing more. Altaïr's eyes are practically beaming as he softly smiles at Malik, perceiving his judgment. All his tension is lifted and Altaïr relaxes himself and shuts his eyes again. Taping his foot on the ground. Losing himself with Malik; projecting everything into his voice and Malik indulges himself deeper:

_1... 2... 3..._

_I belong with you. You belong with me._

_You're my sweetheart._

_I belong with you. You belong with me._

_You're my sweetheart._

_Looooooove_

_We need it now_

_Let's hooooooope for some_

_Sooooooo_

_We're bleeding now_

_I belong with you. You belong with me._  
_You're my sweetheart._  
_I belong with you. You belong with me._  
_You're my sweet-_  
_  
_Maliks throws his arms around Altaïr's neck and kisses him passionately. Altaïr's song is interrupted but he can't find it in him to be disturbed. Not when Malik has eagerly launched himself displaying such warmth and devotion to him, _what a first!_ Altaïr pulls away abruptly, to Malik's dismay but only to remove his guitar. He smirks at Malik's griping expression. Malik rolls his eyes.

"Novic-…!" Now Altaïr is back kissing him ardently and lifting Malik in a closer embrace.

* * *

_Credit shall be given to their proper place of origin, including all the musicians and Ubisoft and Mikrosouvlaki03 because they deserve the credit. I really hope you approve of this! :) Because you are just too awesome! (cept Ubisoft)_


End file.
